Mismagius (Pokémon)
|} Mismagius (Japanese: ムウマージ Mumargi) is a introduced in Generation IV. It evolves from when exposed to a Dusk Stone. Biology Mismagius is a purple, ghost-like Pokémon. It has a round head with elaborate tufts resembling a witch's hat atop it. The tips of the tufts are paler than most of the body. It has a thin, red mouth that resembles the letter "W." Below its head, Mismagius has a long neck with a round lump midway down. Three, elliptical red spheres surround the upper portion of Mismagius's body. There are extensions on the sides of its lower body with the foremost ones tattered compared to rear ones. This gives Mismagius the appearance of wearing some kind of cloak. If it is powerful, Mismagius can use advanced incantations for various purposes, such as causing misery or happiness. People that hear its cries will usually receive headaches and hallucinations. As shown in the anime, Mismagius can put its victims to sleep, and cause them to enter a strange dream world without their noticing. If Mismagius falls asleep or is knocked out, the victim will wake up. In the anime Major appearances Mismagius debuted in Malice In Wonderland!, where it was casting multiple illusions that caused and to see the things they desired the most. A Mismagius appeared in Arriving in Style!, under the ownership of Pokémon Stylist Cocoa. It was competing in the Hearthome Collection. Fantina has a Mismagius that she used in a Contest Battle against Zoey and her in Playing The Leveling Field!. It reappeared in Barry's Busting Out All Over! and again in A Shield with a Twist, where it was used in the Gym against . It battled against and was defeated by Ash's Counter Shield strategy. Zoey's Misdreavus was revealed to have evolved into a Mismagius in Coming Full-Festival Circle!. It was used in the semifinals of the Sinnoh Grand Festival alongside Zoey's to battle Nando's and . Mismagius and Leafeon managed to win against Nando based on points. A Mismagius appeared in Zoroark: Master of Illusions, under the ownership of Grings Kodai, who has owned it since it was a . Years ago, when Kodai first discovered the Time Ripple, Misdreavus was present at the scene. After evolving, Mismagius still served Kodai faithfully and helped him by using its to prevent Ash from stopping Kodai from taking the energy from the Time Ripple and renewing his ability to see the future. Mismagius was later defeated by 's . Two Mismagius appeared in Mystery on a Deserted Island!, where at least one of them was part of the 's Pokémon crew. Multiple Mismagius later appeared on the with the treasure. They were the first Pokémon to attack the group as well as . A Mismagius appeared in Rescuing the Unwilling! and 10,000,000 Reasons to Fight!, under the ownership of Lusamine. Under the control of a who was possessing Lusamine, it attacked Ash and before Nihilego was defeated. A Mismagius appeared in SM094, where it played with Harper and Sarah at the Pokémon School and in the dream filled with several other Pokémon, which it created. Minor appearances A Mismagius appeared in Cilan's demonstration in Mystery on a Deserted Island!, where it evolved from a . Pokédex entries incantations, and while some cause misery, some give happiness as well.}} type. Mismagius appear out of nowhere, chanting spells, casting curses, and showing terrifying visions.}} In the manga ]] In the Phantom Thief Pokémon 7 manga Mismagius was one of the Pokémon used while with Team Galactic. This Pokémon was used to keep Lily hypnotized and under Team Galactic's control. In the Pokémon Adventures manga Fantina owns a Mismagius that first appeared in Perturbed by Pachirisu. later battled Mismagius in her Gym battle against Fantina. She was very powerful and shrewdly manipulative using her illusion attacks, and using to use 's speed against her, defeated both Empoleon and her before 's finally took her down at the last minute. Lusamine's Mismagius first appeared in PASM13. 's Mismagius first appeared in PASM20, fighting against a . In the TCG Game data Pokédex entries |} |} |} |} |} |} |} |} Game locations }} }} |} |} )}} |} |} }} |} |} , Poké Pelago }} }} |} |} In side games |area=Almia Castle}} |area=Eternal Tower}} |area=Haunted Zone}} |area=Sky Fortress, Light Temple}} |} |} |area=Hauntyard: Everspring Valley, World Axle - B1F}} |area=Evolve }} |area=Wonder Area: Haunted Playland}} |} |} |area=Sky-High Ruins: Stage 1}} |area=Castle Noapte: Stage 131 Zaffiro Coast: Stage 629}} |area=Legend Terrain: Tomb of Nightmares (All Areas)}} |} |} Stats Base stats Pokéathlon stats Type effectiveness Learnset By leveling up By TM/HM By |Curse|Ghost|Status|—|—|10}} |Destiny Bond|Ghost|Status|—|—|5}} |Imprison|Psychic|Status|—|—|10}} |Me First|Normal|Status|—|—|20|*}} |Memento|Dark|Status|—|100|10}} |Nasty Plot|Dark|Status|—|—|20}} |Ominous Wind|Ghost|Special|60|100|5||'}} |Screech|Normal|Status|—|85|40}} |Shadow Sneak|Ghost|Physical|40|100|30||'}} |Skill Swap|Psychic|Status|—|—|10}} |Spite|Ghost|Status|—|100|10}} |Sucker Punch|Dark|Physical|70|100|5}} |Wonder Room|Psychic|Status|—|—|10}} By tutoring By a prior evolution }} Side game data |- |- |- |- . She's also got a steady eye at . }} |- when its link is improved while its Warrior is equipped with a Dusk Stone |link= , Nō, , and }} |- |- , |special= , , }} |} Evolution |no2=429 |name2=Mismagius |type1-2=Ghost }} Sprites Trivia * Mismagius's base HP, Attack, and Defense are all the same as 's, but its base Special Attack, Special Defense and Speed are higher. Origin Mismagius is based on the concept of and es. It also shares similarities with s. Mismagius's coloration might be a reference to the Nasu-babā, a witch-like yokai with a distinct purple skin. Name origin Mismagius is a combination of mischief or mis (a Latin root meaning "bad") and or magic. Mumargi is a combination of the words 夢魔 muma (nightmare), and mage or magic. In other languages , and mage or magic |fr=Magirêve|frmeaning=From and |es=Mismagius|esmeaning=Same as English name |de=Traunmagil|demeaning=From and |it=Mismagius|itmeaning=Same as English name |ko=무우마직 Muumajik|komeaning=Possibly from and magic |zh_cmn=夢妖魔 / 梦妖魔 Mèngyāomó |zh_cmnmeaning=From , , , and |ru=Мисмагиус Mismagius|rumeaning=Transcription of English name }} External links |} Category:Pokémon with cross-generational evolutions de:Traunmagil es:Mismagius fr:Magirêve it:Mismagius ja:ムウマージ zh:梦妖魔